


Bestie

by Dragmetohellmama



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, Best Friends, F/F, Katya is really gay, Oral Sex, Smut, Trixie gets dumped and decides to get shit faced, a whiney bottom, lots of it in chapter 2, trixie is what? you guessed it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmetohellmama/pseuds/Dragmetohellmama
Summary: Trixie shows up to her best friend Katya's apartment in tears due to her breakup, and Katya decides they need a night out. One too many shots later and they're sneaking out the backdoor, hands in each other's hair and tongues in each other's mouth.





	Bestie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song "Bestie" by Skizzy rocket, which is so gay and so good, and the suggestion for me to write this fic comes from @getfuckedbrenda (Faye) So thank her for making this fic exist! 
> 
> Promise the next chapter will be longer, and smut filled! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy <3

What a waste of money. 

Why even pay for cable when there was never anything on? Same garbage reality shows and reruns of “Friends”, never anything she actually was interested in. 

Flipping through the channels once more, she finally settled on an old scifi movie. Katya picked up her wine glass and looked at her phone with a sigh, 10:13 p.m. Really, this was how she was spending her friday night? Drinking wine by herself and staring blankly at her tv? 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, she had made plans with her best friend to go out and party. They hadn’t had a girls night in forever and they were so ready to just get loose, but her boyfriend had called her on some last minute date and as usual, she ran off with him. 

“I’m so sorry Katya, he said he really needed to see me tonight. What if it’s something important?” 

Before she could protest, Trixie gave her those puppy dog eyes she couldn’t say no to, and the next thing she knew, she was alone in her living room when she should be drinking and dancing in a room that was way too loud, way too crowded, and way too sweaty.

She didn’t mind that much, no not at all. Trixie said it was important and she should respect that. It was totally fine that she was alone tonight, bored out of her mind. 

Yep. Really not bothered. 

The tune of Britney Spears’s “Toxic” interrupted her rather bitter thoughts, and she reached for her phone, picking it up.

“Hello?” 

Trixie was on the other end, blubbering about something she didn’t hear. She couldn’t make out half the words she was saying, she was talking so fast. Katya tried to listen, turned the volume up, but nothing was making sense. 

“Trixie, slow down, I can’t understand you.” She tried to be polite about it, clearly knowing that she was upset over something. 

All she heard next was a clear cry of, “I’m coming over!” before Trixie hung up the phone and left her in a state of confusion. She began sending her an array of texts, one after the other, trying to see if she was okay, what she was upset about, and if she was really coming over. 

She got all three answers at once about ten minutes later. 

She heard a knock on the door and question number three was answered, just as she had said, Trixie was on the other side of the door, wiping tears and runny mascara off her cheeks. 

Before Katya could say anything, Trixie walked inside past her, picked up her bottle of wine from off the table, and started chugging. 

Katya was absolutely stunned by the sight of her best friend. Her blonde curls falling down her back in a mess from rushing over, her curves perfectly outlined in her tight babydoll pink latex dress that only someone like her could pull off. Her mascara running down her face along with a stream of tears, which somehow didn’t make her look bad. 

She looked pretty. 

She looked more than that, she was hot. 

The way she just barged in, chugging her wine without asking, her face contorting in anger, her ass in that dress. 

When the rest of the bottle was finished, Trixie set it down and wiped her mouth, gazing directly into Katya's eyes, while she licked the rest of the wine from her lips. 

Katya’s thighs clenched. 

The other plopped down onto her black futon with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry I just came over, Katya, I didn’t mean to just stroll in.” 

She only smiled softly and sat beside her, rubbing her back smoothly. 

“It’s fine, Trix. You know you’re always welcome here.” 

“Thanks...And um, I’m sorry about the wine..” 

“Now that, I’m gonna have a hard time forgiving.” 

This was enough to make Trixie giggle, much to Katya’s delight, she was glad she was able to make her feel somewhat better. 

“Now that you’ve drank me outta house and home, wanna tell me why you’re so upset?” she asked with a soft tenderness she only could use with Trixie. 

Brushing a loose curl behind her ear, she let out another sigh and paused for a moment. 

“Steven...broke up with me…”

Katya leaned forward to embrace the other, regarding her pain, but somewhere inside of her she couldn’t help but rejoice. 

“I’m so sorry, Trix. But you know what? Fuck him! He was ugly anyway, y’know? And you always told me he was bad in bed so it’s really his loss.”  
Trixie gave a sad smile, nodding silently and locking eyes with the other blonde. 

Katya rolled her eyes and gripped her shoulders. 

“Trixie listen, you’re the most beautiful, talented, hilarious, incredible person I’ve ever met, and I’m so lucky to call you my best friend. If he can’t see how amazing you are and appreciate that, then fuck him! He’s a total cunt who doesn’t deserve someone as special as you.” 

There’s a certain tension in the air when the words spill from her lips, with both of them staring at one another for a few moments, seeming like eternity to her. 

Luckily, Trixie smiles at her, a gleam in her eye. 

“You know what? You’re right! He doesn’t deserve me! Fuck him!” She laughs and pulls Katya into another tight hug. 

“There you go!” She returns. 

“But in order to actually redeem this night and forget him forever, I’m gonna need to get really fucked up.” 

Katya grins at her and slams her hands on the table cackling. 

“Well you came to the right place! Let me get changed!” 

She disappears into her bedroom to throw on some party attire while Trixie fixes her makeup in the bathroom, reapplying her lipstick and mascara. 

Katya walks out in a tight long sleeve crop top with matching red high waisted shorts, causing Trixie’s jaw to drop. 

“Bitch when’d you get this?! It’s so hot!”   
She admired it, turning Katya around to look at how perfectly it fit her shape. 

Katya couldn’t help but blush at the way Trixie was making a fuss over how good she looked in her outfit.

“Only a few days ago, I was originally planning to wear it tonight.” 

With that, Trixie frowned, stomach filling with regret. 

“I’m so sorry I ditched you tonight for that stupid fucker, it’s always been besties before testies and I broke it, I’m sorry Katya.” 

She looked at her for a moment before slapping her back and wheezing. 

“Bitch! I can’t take you seriously when you say besties before testies! But okay, I accept your apology.” 

Trixie smiled back at her, glad she had been forgiven. 

“Now let’s go get fucked up!” 

 

-

As per usual, the club was packed. 

Bodies shuffling and jumping left to right as people swayed and danced to the music piercing through the smoky air. Trixie was the first in, with Katya following close behind, both of them squeezing through people to get to the bar. 

Sitting down at two empty seats, Trixie giggled, tipsy from the wine she’d chugged earlier. 

“Fuck do I need a drink! Hey, bartender!” 

Trixie batted her eyes at him getting his attention. He strode over with a sly smile. 

“And what can I get for you lovely ladies?” 

“I’ll have a Manhattan and a vodka shot.” 

She turned to Katya, who was a little surprised at her order. She really must be fucked up over this stupid Steven guy, but it was her responsibility as her best friend to make sure she has fun and forgets all about him. 

“Oh, um yeah I’ll have a screwdriver.” 

The bartender nodded and started mixing, Trixie leaned over to Katya in disbelief. 

“That’s all you’re gonna have?” 

“C’mon Trixie it’s only 11, we’re not gonna order everything at once are we?”

That earned a laugh out of Trixie, who put her hand on Katya’s knee as she threw her head back, causing Katya’s heart to race. 

Once they got their drinks, trixie wasted no time. She took her shot and started to down her Manhattan, Katya watching in amusement as she sipped her screwdriver, eventually chugging it to keep up with Trixie. 

They looked at each other after their glasses were empty and said two words in sync, knowing exactly what the other had in mind. 

“Tequila shots.”

She wasn’t sure about Trixie, but when they said that, katya was only planning on doing one, maybe two. She didn’t need to be as fucked up as Trixie needed to, and it was better for her to be more sober to watch over her.

Meanwhile Trixie downed one after another, eventually being stopped when she took her fourth one, about to ask for another. It had been a good half hour and some of the alcohol was hitting her,and it would be no time at all before she was white girl wasted. 

“Woah woah slow down there babe, maybe that’s good for tonight, yeah?” 

Katya spoke softly, it had been a while since they had gone out and she was trying to remember how to best handle drunk Trixie. She coked her head in thought, before smiling back at Katya and nodding. 

“Okay, okay yeah sounds good. Heyyy, let’s dance! I love this song!.” 

There was no telling if Trixie really did love this song. She was too drunk to notice if she’d ever even heard of it before, but when you’ve had that any shots, you’ll dance to anything. 

And dance she did, trixie’s body swayed and moved to the beat of the pop music playing over them. Her hips were a vision in that dress that hugged her curves so closely. You could see the outline of it all, leaving little to the imagination. As she hopped to the drop of one of the songs, her perky breasts bounced up and down, and Katya thought she was going to go crazy. 

Suddenly a slow, sensual song came on and Katya was being pulled over. 

“Katya! Hey hey grind with me okay?”   
Trixie spoke a little too loud and a little too slow, you could tell that she was in the prime of her haze, full white girl wasted, aka her slutty part of the night. It could’ve been worse, at least she wasn’t dancing all over some reep who would try to take her home. 

But has trixie’s hips pressed against her front, she wasn’t sure it was much better after all. 

Their bodies were electric together, moving slowly together as they grinded to the slow beat of the music. Trixie was pressed up against Katya, so close she could smell her perfume even with all the sweat and stink in the club. 

Trixie rested her head against her shoulder, giving her a closed eyes smile. She opened her eyes and looked up at the other, her body still pressing against her. 

“Katyaaa you’re such a good friend you know that? Taking me here, and, and, buying me those drinks. So sweet to me, stupid Steven wouldn’t ever do that fer me. You’re much better than him.” 

Maybe Katya could’ve enjoyed the drunken compliment, but Trixie was too busy interrupting her with her lips, she couldn’t think about it. 

She was taken by surprise, Trixie had turned around, hands cupping the other's cheeks, pressing her lips against hers in a sloppy kiss. 

Katya instinctively out her hands on the others hips, relaxing into the kiss. 

This was fine, right? 

Trixie wasn’t sober, and Katya had had a few drinks too, so this could just be looked at as a drunken hasty mistake. 

Except the kiss had deepened, Trixie’s tongue was in Katya’s mouth and she moaned softly into it. She ran her hands down Trixie's waist while the others hands were in her hair, tugging, and earning a gasp from Katya. 

Someone pulled back and they both opened their eyes slowly, staring at one another for a few moments. 

“Trixie, sorry that, um-” 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

“What? Don’t you want to keep dancing?” 

Trixie leaned over and whispered into Katya’s ear, gripping her shoulder. 

“What I want is for you to take me home and fuck me until I forget my name.” 

Katya looked back at her in surprise, but she couldn’t not admit that this is the most turned on she’d ever been in her life. 

Who was she to argue? 

She took Trixie by the hand and made her way through the crowd, slipping out the back door and guiding the way to Katya’s apartment.


End file.
